Training
by Avatar Sangmu
Summary: "You know, you can be really wise sometimes, Sifu." (Rewritten.)
1. Chapter 1

Nine year old Avatar Korra was very excited about starting earth bending. After all, Master Toph was the greatest earthbending sifu out there. After four years of training, Korra finally mastered waterbending and would now be ready to train with this great master.

"Don't get too frustrated with her," Katara warned Korra gently. "Toph likes to give people nicknames that _may _be considered annoying, but it'll grow on you eventually."

Korra was practically jumping with joy when she first met Toph.

"Hi!" she beamed. "I'm so glad you're going to teach me!" She bowed hastily and nearly fell over in the process.

"Uh, sorry," Korra apologized, sheepishly.

Toph chuckled, shaking her head. "Very hyperactive. Can't believe this is the second Avatar in a row to have this much energy. So what's you're name, little one?"

"Hey!" Korra protested. "I'm already nine, I'm **not **little. And I'm Korra."

"Quite the little spitfire, aren't you?" Toph noted. "I like that. So have you ever earthbended before?"

Korra smiled proudly.

"I've been earthbending since I was three," she boasted. "But the White Lotus said that I couldn't even practice a little bit because I had to wait until I finished water."

"An early bloomer," Toph nodded appreciatively. "But you're rusty, apparently. Tell you what, Spitfire, since you're a little younger than most of my students I'll go _slightly_ easier on you. But don't think you can just cruise through this without lifting a finger."

Toph bent a boulder out of the earth. "You have to be tough to earthbend," she got into a steady stance and punched the boulder with unexpected strength.

Korra watched in awe as it shattered into little pieces.

"I'm tough, Sifu, I can handle anything you throw at me!" she said boldly.

Toph smiled. "All right, Spitfire. Now, get in push up position."

"Wha...?" Korra asked taken aback. "What's that got to do with-"

"**Don't question me,**** you lily-livered _wimp_! Push up position!**" Toph bellowed, easily getting back into the habit of teaching.

Korra got in the proper position. "How many do I do?"

"None. I want you to hold it," Toph replied. "It builds endurance."

Toph carefully placed a brick on Korra's back.

Arms slightly shaking, Korra asked incredulously, "Who has a brick just lying around?"

The elderly earthbender smirked. "Only Toph Beifong, kid. Just your luck you get stuck with her, huh?"

Korra grumbled.

"What, having second thoughts, little Spitfire?" Toph questioned in a patronizing tone.

"No way!" Korra yelled indignantly.

"Good. Now stand up and hold this boulder over your head."

After seven hours of training, Korra was drenched in sweat and was finally allowed to move a boulder.

"Get in your horse stance," demanded Toph. "Keep it solid, kid. Don't wimp out."

"Oh, I won't Sifu." Korra smirked confidently.

Toph rolled a boulder towards the girl and Korra stood her ground and stopped it.

"Great job, pupil." Toph smiled proudly. "Even the great Twinkletoes Avatar before you couldn't get it the first time. Now lift the boulder with your bending."

Korra lifted it with ease and grinned widely. But by then Toph was staring at her watch apprehensively. It was time to go.

"'Kay, bye, nice job," Toph said absentmindedly, then started walking out.

"Wait! Do I put it down? **Sifu**!"

"Relax," Toph assured her. "I'll come back in an hour or two. I have important business to attend to."

Korra groaned. "You…You crazy old lady!"

"I'll come back with some ice cream. Just trust me. I'd never just leave you without explanation."

"I need a ride home!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"And who's _Twinkletoes_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Too much.

It was too much, it had gone on too long.

Nine years too long.

There were times before when she thought she would finally snap, like the time a member hit her.

He snarled and yelled at her and then he punched her. She fell to the floor, cheek stinging. It would definitely bruise. She didn't dare speak; the shock and the fear was too much.

Tears rolled freely down her face, and she simply looked at him, betrayed. He didn't hit her again. He hugged her and whispered apologies, caressing her face gently, getting her ice.

But it didn't change anything, didn't make her feel much better.

She didn't tell Katara. She didn't tell the Grand Lotus, who she always looked up to. She didn't tell kind Master Kenshin, who said she could trust him.

She could have told most members of the White Lotus, for they were kind and wise people. But that would require remembering it, something she would never do.

The verbal abuse still went on. The same five members did it. It wasn't unbearable. It was the fact that it was continuous that got to her. The pressure, the disapproval.

She was tired of it all, tired of the stress they were putting her through. But she had her bending and she had Master Katara and the other White Lotus members. Her life was pretty happy.

But when they closed in on her, insulting everything she was, degrading her, she was pushed over the edge. Panicking, she remembered what he did to her all those years ago. Anger and sadness at their words along with fear of being hit again combined to trigger the Avatar State.

The destruction was indescribable.

Master Katara and her son Tenzin managed to pull her out of it.

Katara stood by her when she came to, and urged her to tell them what triggered it.

After three days of constant begging, she finally did. And then she told the story of the man who hit her.

Katara was outraged. For all of five seconds, she showed it. Then she breathed in and out and schooled her face into a more professional manner.

"Don't worry, Korra." she said calmly. "I'll take care of it."

She heard that the man was immediately expelled from the Order of the White Lotus and was charged with minor child abuse. Katara wouldn't tell her anything more, she was too busy fuming with anger.

The five members who would ridicule her were expelled from the White Lotus as well. It was said that they were unfit to uphold the traditions of the Order of the White Lotus. They were kind people at times, and may have even loved Korra, but she was relieved to see them go.

The ex-White Lotus members, shaken from the shock caused by the Avatar State offered Korra full apologies. She hesitantly accepted.

Katara did take care of it.

The pressure wasn't fully gone, and the disapproval was still there, but the worst had ended. And she was finally free of the bad memory.

Katara asked her how she was.

"I am," Korra paused. "Satisfied. But be prepared for my teenage years to get a little crazy. I am _so_ done putting up with this bullshit. People don't like to live in compounds, Sifu." Korra grinned mischievously.


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy Birthday, you little brat." Toph said good-naturedly, handing Korra a half-eaten cup cake.

Korra looked at it amused. "Lose something?"

"I might of gotten hungry along the way." Toph defended herself. "Two blocks is a long way for a little old lady like me!"

Korra rolled her eyes. "When will you stop pulling that card, Sifu?"

"Just about when you stop pulling the 'I'm the Avatar' card." Toph retorted.

Korra grinned. "So it's never going to happen."

Teacher and pupil broke into laughter together.

"So, you know how old I am today?" Korra asked, smiling joyfully.

"I couldn't forget," Toph replied, grinning. "You talked about turning thirteen for five weeks."

"Hey, it's an important milestone, Sifu!" Korra argued playfully.

"I could not agree more," Toph chuckled.

She paused. "So are they finally going to let you out of this compound on account of your 'milestone'?" she added softly.

Korra's happy smile quickly faded, replaced by a sullen demeanor.

"No," the girl said simply.

Toph was silent for a moment, then punched Korra in the arm.

"What was that for? I already got my birthday punches." Korra said, confused.

"Listen kid, don't let yourself get all depressed. You're turning thirteen today, aren't you? And gaining official mastery of earthbending. Plus you've still got me and Katara for company, and Naga. You'll have your moment Korra, I promise. And if you see it coming and they don't let you go after it, go anyway! Don't let them tie you down. So you're not getting a little freedom. One day, you can have all the freedom in the world. Just be patient, and wait for the right moment to strike." Toph advised.

"But don't stop bugging 'em about getting out of here," Toph added mischievously.

Korra grinned. "You know, you can be really wise sometimes, Sifu."

Toph showed her thanks with a swift punch.

"Wh-" Korra started before Toph interrupted her.

"Relax. It's how I show affection," she grinned. "Now let's go eat that birthday food!"

"Right," Korra said eagerly. "I heard they've got fried pig-chicken!"

"Don't forget my cake," Toph scolded.

"You can bake?" Korra asked curiously.

"No, I bought it all the way from the next street over," Toph laughed. "Ice cream cake. Nice and cold like you Water Tribe folk like it."

"Thanks, Sifu." Korra said appreciatively.

Toph shook her head. "You've got to stop calling me that, Spitfire. I'm not your teacher anymore."

"Right," Korra remembered, feeling a bit odd. "We're done here."

Toph nodded, slightly sad. "You can call me Toph, if you like."

Korra grinned. "So, Toph, now that you're not my teacher anymore, we can finally do all that stuff you said the White Lotus would hate."

Toph smirked. "Maybe after cake, kid. Or should I say _teenager_?"


End file.
